Daphne's Stand
by miko647635
Summary: When Daphne is confronted with a difficult choice regarding her kingdom what will she do? One-shot


**Daphne's Stand**

**A/N:- Welcome to Daphne's Stand , a winx club fanfiction. I hope you like it. One Shot. The credit for the Daphne- Valtor pairing goes to the WWA authors. I really hope that you do't mind that I used this pairing.**

_As Daphne ran down the corridors of Domino's huge palace, she looked down at the baby she clutched in her arms. The only thought in her mind was to get baby Eirwen to safety so that the Dragon's Flame wouldn't fall in the wrong hands._

_The ancestral witches had attacked Domino again, this time with all the forces that they could gather. Domino's army was huge but even they couldn't fight if their opponents were legions and legions of dark creatures and monsters. _

_Her mother, the brave and stubborn Miriam had decided to fight even though she was just recovering from childbirth. Oritel had forbidden her from taking part in the war and she had agreed. However, after sitting down for an hour and getting worried about her husband's condition, she had decided to go into battle. _

_She was snapped out of her thoughts when a blast of dark magic almost hit her._

"_Give us the child Princess Daphne and we will spare your kingdom."_

_Daphne was tempted for a moment but then the gurgle of the baby caught her attention. She looked into clear innocent trusting blue eyes. She made up her mind as she saw the trust in her sister's eyes, she would not give her up. _

_The decision might lead to her planet's fall but as long as there was a survivor, there was hope. Cassandra's prophecy had not stated what would happen after the war but something assured her that their realm would be rescued by Eirwen. _

_She shouted "Never! You will never have her", and continued to run down the passageway, Lysslis close on her heels. Ducking into an alcove, she poured her powers into her baby sister. _

"_I know that you are there Princess of Domino. Do you really think that you an escape from me? I give you another chance. Hand over the bearer of the Dragon's Flame and you can leave here unharmed."_

_Temptation struck the young girl again, yet she quickly stifled it. It wouldn't do if she, the former bearer of the Dragon's flame would give up so easily. Quickly creating an invisibility shield, she ran past the darkness witch, who realized too late that her target had evaded her._

"_Curses!She escaped again!"_

"_Maybe if you weren't so keen on wasting your time you would have captured her."_

_She pouted as she heard the words. Tharma was wrong; she wasn't trying to waste her time. She could have used her powers to search for her; however that would have alerted the girl to her presence._

_Meanwhile Daphne who was fleeing towards the route of her sister's escape, found herself face to face with Valtor, the dark Dragon Flame wizard who had managed to charm her. She berated herself, as she looked into those enigmatic blue eyes, for falling into his trap._

_If it hadn't been for her, the kingdom would still have been safe for a while, which would have allowed the barrier creators to strengthen their defenses. However, her foolishness allowed Valtor to steal the ancient spells of Domino, greatly weakening the otherwise powerful kingdom. _

"_It seems that you are cornered princess." His tone was mocking and Daphne's eyes narrowed. _

"_I do not like it when a traitor mocks me, Valtor." _

"_My dear princess, you are a fool. Aren't you the traitor here? After all if you hadn't fallen for my devilish charm, if I must say so myself, Domino would still be safe."_

_Her shoulders slumped in defeat and her eyes looked at the floor. He was right in saying that she had been a fool. However, she was not going to give up now. Saving Eirwen was her responsibility and she was going to fulfill it regardless of the cost. She looked around and backed into the wall where the entrance to the secret passageway was located._

_The dark wizard who read her mind said "That's not going to work princess. You can't use the secret passageways to escape. They have been blocked by the Ancestresses's minions."_

_Daphne's eyes held fear in them as Valtor's words sunk in. Her last hope of escape died down and now her realm would be lost for eternity. _

_Valtor stepped towards her, a menacing look on his face, his hand crackling with energy. She waited for the pain which never came. As the foundations of the palace had begun to disintegrate, the passageway began to crumble too. _

_She shrieked as she felt herself plunge towards the ground. She made her sister float above her while she caught hold of a ledge she had noticed. She climbed up, precariously balancing herself on the edge and Eirwen floated into her arms. Her sister, who had felt her sister's fear, had begun to cry softly._

_Trying to soothe her, a soft voice murmured "Hush sister, hush. Everything is going to be fine; Daphne is going to save you." Her cries continued however and she looked around in despair._

_As she was about to give up, her mother's words echoed in her mind "Take Eirwen, Daphne. Save her and all of us. Go Daphne Go!" _

_Right, she had to save her sister and herself, or else she would never forgive herself. Using the last ounce of the strength she possessed, she called upon the spirits to help her. The wind blew in a spiral formation, forming a silvery portal in front of her._

_Daphne was about to enter it when dark magic hit her. Groaning, she let Eirwen slip out of her grasp, who cried as she fell towards the ground. _

Daphne got up quickly, wiping the sweat off her face. That dream again…. How many times was she going to see that dream? It had been six years since the day Eirwen had supposedly perished and she had fled to Solaria.

Luna had welcomed her with open arms and said that she could stay for as long as she wanted to. However her visit had been cut short when Darkar and Valtor had attacked Solaria looking for the bearer of the Dragon's Flame.

Daphne fled Solaria, this time taking refuge on the magic less planet of Earth also known as Terra in their world. She had looked far and wide for her sister but so far nothing had come up.

As she looked out at the bright street lights which illuminated the road of New York, her resolve to find her sister became even stronger. As she touched the mask shaped pendant around her neck, she whispered "I will find you Eirwen, I promise."

**A/N:- Please do review and give me your thoughts on this story. I need to improve ,you know**.


End file.
